<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（8） by TINOJM17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035107">【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（8）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17'>TINOJM17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>作者Note:逃跑的场景本该描写得很长，有很多血腥的动作戏，但最终还是写成了这样。我想有时候角色和剧情并不能符合你们的期待，如果让一些人对此的期待落空了，我很抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>译者Note:我就是来替舅舅说句他没能说出口的话。<br/>“艾伦·耶格尔你他娘的算个球的凶猛狼人，你他妈就是个只会撒娇打滚护食的大型犬！劳资简直对你失望透顶！”</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（8）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts">vonvoyage</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103">Lacuna</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage">vonvoyage</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter8：Reunited重聚</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>艾伦睁开眼，却迎来一片黑暗。混乱之中，他最后的记忆是怀中抱着的体型娇小的男性，他试图把手伸向利威尔，但身体却不听使唤，他皱着眉，意识到自己现在动弹不得。他能感受到紧贴着脚腕、手腕和脖颈的金属，现在他除了转动头部什么都做不了。他小心翼翼地去试探手铐的束缚力有多强，但无论他多用力地猛扭自己的手腕，金属手铐仍然纹丝不动。<br/>他的脑子里立刻警铃大作，当他试图回忆发生过的事时，却想不起来他们被袭击的事了。但他又能记起有什么东西刺痛了他的后脖颈，随后他就失去了意识。他猜想也许是被注射了什么麻醉剂。<br/>利威尔也被攻击了吗？艾伦猜想答案是肯定的，但他确信利威尔一定会反抗。他不会把艾伦留在那里任人摆布，他对此深信不疑。<br/>利威尔现在在哪呢？艾伦试图发散性思考，他觉得他们应该被带到了同一个地方，所以这意味着他们很有可能在同一栋建筑物里。<br/>他还好吗？他们有没有伤害他？<br/>艾伦能感受到自己胸腔中发出的低沉的喉音，一想到有人触碰他的伴侣，他就会发出这种声音。他的指甲变长了，最后逐渐变成深深扎进手掌的利爪。血从他紧握的拳头里滴落了下来，但基于过度保护的本能，他几乎没有注意到这种小小的刺痛。<br/>他又一次疯狂地挣脱，眼睛习惯了黑暗的环境后，他来回扫视，拼命寻找着任何可以帮他解开手铐的东西。但令他失望的是，这个房间空空如也，看起来应该是某种和医疗室。无论如何，这里闻起来都很像医院，所以他只能猜测。他试图分辨其中夹杂的其他味道，但房间里只有一个陌生人留下的气味，什么也说明不了。<br/>他的脸如狂犬一般扭曲，牙齿发痒，想要撕碎那些困住他的人的血肉，他能感受到这种转变正在威胁着自己，他兽性的一面从未如此明显地表现出来。<br/>他试图保持镇定，但当他需要压制自己保护配偶的冲动时，就很难冷静。他身体的本能在对他叫嚣，让他去找利威尔，确认他的安危。<br/>就在他试图保持平稳的呼吸但又失败的时候，门突然开了，把他吓了一跳，突如其来的强光使他不得不闭上了眼。<br/>就在那短短的一秒，他感到稀里糊涂，然而他身体里的一切都立刻被吸引住了，他所有的感官都集中在刚进入房间的威胁上。艾伦看不见他们是谁，但他能闻到气味。人类，健康年长的男性，很有自信，还伴有一闪而逝的惊讶。<br/>“真没想到你这么快就醒来了。”那人语调轻松愉悦地说道，气得艾伦龇牙咧嘴。<br/>“你是谁？”他声音沙哑地追问道，勉强忍住了自己的咆哮。那人没有作答，而是走到艾伦躺着的桌子旁，饶有兴趣地低头看着他，自顾自地哼着曲子，好似在思考着什么。这是艾伦头一次认真仔细地观察这个人，他的脸和声音一样难以辨别。他是个高个子的中年男人，身形瘦削，但绝不羸弱，深棕色的头发一直垂到肩膀，下巴上有胡子。<br/>“利威尔在哪？”他坚持追问道。这似乎引起了那人的注意，他闪烁的目光对上艾伦。<br/>“啊，对啊，利威尔。”他看起来眉飞色舞。“不得不说，我很好奇你们俩的关系。你们是怎么认识的？”<br/>艾伦困惑地皱起了眉——不明白俘获他的人究竟为何要问这种问题——他并没有做出回答。<br/>“从我手下人告诉我的情况来看,我只能看出你们关系很亲密。”那人继续道，似乎并没有在意对方的沉默不语。<br/>艾伦眯起眼睛作为回应，他不喜欢这个男人对他和利威尔的关系表现出奇怪的兴趣。<br/>“他在哪？”他又重复道，从他沮丧的语气中甚至听出急切。他对利威尔毫不掩饰的担心似乎取悦了这个男人。<br/>“哦，他很好，不用担心。”他人说着，摆了摆手，仿佛这件事无关紧要。随后他俯下身来看着艾伦，目光变得阴毒。<br/>“实际上，如果我是你，我可能更担心自己。”他脸上的笑容看上去一点也不友好。<br/>艾伦只是轻蔑地抬起头回望他，愤怒地咬紧牙关。但令艾伦吃惊的是，那人竟笑了一声，朝后退了一步。<br/>“抱歉，我承认我有时候有点像个施虐狂，”他解释道。“但说真的，我不是来杀你的。”<br/>艾伦只是怀疑地看着他，迅速的情绪波动给了他不小的打击。他对眼前人的话一句也不会信，在这种情况下任何安慰都毫无意义。<br/>“你是谁？”他再次重复了刚才的问题，每个字都是从牙缝里蹦出来的。<br/>这次，那人仿佛是在认真考虑回答，他低头凝视着他，然后微微一笑。<br/>“你说得对，”他开口。“你对我外甥不错，我应当自我介绍一下。我叫凯尼，很高兴认识你，我相信我们俩将来会很熟悉的。”<br/>艾伦抬头惊恐地看着凯尼，大脑瞬间宕机了。<br/>“侄子？”他只能轻飘飘地说出这句。<br/>凯尼耸了耸肩，转身离去的时候嘴角的笑容仍然没有消失。<br/>“我想我们的关系有点紧张。”<br/>还未等艾伦回过神来，他已经听到了开门的声音。<br/>“恐怕我得走了，不过别担心，我会派人把你送到你房间去的。”关上沉重的门之前，凯尼说完这句话，就再次留下了艾伦一人。<br/>艾伦拼命思索，试图找出一个能说明发生了什么事的合理解释，他意识到的第一件事是，这里一定就是利威尔八个月前失忆的地方，第二件事就是他极有可能知道绑架他的人是谁，这可不是什么好兆头。不管发生了什么，他知道自己要带利威尔离开这里。<br/>艾伦再次试图挣脱，但还是失败了，他明白自己必须接受暂时性的失败。他得放聪明点，如果现在无能为力，就意味着他必须等待时机，等一个合适的机会。<br/>凯尼离开后不久，就进来了两个人类男性。两人都一声不吭。艾伦躺着也看不清他们，但他专注地听着他们的每一个动作，高度警惕着，时刻准备在这个狭小的空间里给他们最大限度的攻击。令他沮丧的是，在他尚未尝试任何小动作前，其中一个男子就拿着针管靠近了，他察觉到他们要给他打镇定剂。艾伦怒吼了一声，试图去咬那只靠近他喉咙的手，那人一边回身闪躲，一边大声咒骂着。<br/>“操他妈的，把他给我按住，快点！”他对另一个人命令道。那人用力抓住艾伦的头，努力把它转到另一边。尽管现在艾伦很虚弱，但他仍然比任何人类都强，他愤怒地咆哮着反抗。<br/>“老天爷，直接注射他的胳膊吧！”<br/>这一次，艾伦没法抗拒了，针扎进了他的上臂，一阵刺痛。即使艾伦仍在咆哮，他也能感受到自己慢慢向镇定剂屈服了。</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>第二次醒来时，除了角落的厕所他什么也没发现，这儿什么都没有，感觉像是个监狱牢房，更不用提不存在的栅栏了。反而，这有一扇巨大的铁门，可想而知，当他试图强行掰开的时候，门自然是纹丝不动的。被独自关在这，艾伦更加恐慌了，他的人性退居后位，体内的狼性充满了愤怒。他想要扯开他们的喉咙，撕开他们的胸膛，好吃掉他们的心脏。<br/>他喉中发出的狂怒的嚎叫，即使对伴侣绝望的呼唤，也是对鲜血的渴望，但似乎由于声音被墙壁吞没了，毫无响应。<br/>艾伦蜷缩在房间角落里，用尽力气保持人形。他需要警惕并保持清醒，为他们下一次的到来做好准备。如果再给他一次机会，他们总会出点差错的。<br/>但令他沮丧的是，绑架犯并没有笨到走进房间来抓他。于是，在独处了仿佛一个世纪之久之后，他突然闻到了一股奇怪的气味，直到他开始头晕才意识到他们是在用毒气对付他。他努力屏住呼吸，但几分钟之后，意识便涣散了，他最终仍然无力抵抗，被他们带走了。<br/>自那以后，艾伦不知道过了多久，无论他们对他做了些什么，总之他又被带走了两次。并没有持久性的伤害，虽然他知道这可能有助于他的自愈能力。然而，这些给他留下的唯一后遗症就是镇静剂引起的头疼。<br/>这是被带走三次之后，他第一次被带到了一个不同往常的地方，他并没有在以往关他的房间里醒来。相反，这一次他睁开眼的时候，他意识到自己又回到了第一次醒来的医务室。<br/>看到凯尼站在他身边带着得意的笑时，他并不惊讶，但这仍然让他露齿咆哮了一声作为回应。<br/>“你在对我做什么？”他怒吼道。<br/>“在对你做什么？这可不能说明我已经对你做了什么。”凯尼皱着眉回答道。<br/>“你们一直在对我用毒气，所以你们一直都在做些什么。”艾伦怒气冲冲。<br/>“啊，”凯尼轻蔑地回应。“我们只是做了点测试而已。”<br/>“测试？”艾伦附和道。<br/>“没错。”<br/>“什么样的测试？”尽管他的愤怒远压过恐惧，但他的心脏仍在胸腔中加速跳动着。<br/>“只是一个我一直想要尝试的新玩意罢了，而你恰好是测试对象。”凯尼嘴角的坏笑放大了。<br/>“你到底在说什么？”艾伦越来越担心他们即将要谈到的事了。<br/>“嗯，这就是我们在这里做的事。执行各种试验和测试。”凯尼向他解释时，语气就像描述天气一样轻描淡写，艾伦感觉自己已经看出了些苗头。<br/>“你就是这样对利威尔的，是不是？”他平静地问，几乎像是自言自语，语气中透露着难以置信。因为这就说得通了。如果有人能够在人体上成功地进行试验，这就能解释利威尔是如何从人类变成完全不同的生物了。凯尼没有作答，这就是默认了。一想到利威尔在这个鬼地方待了八个月，经历了怎样的折磨和绝望，艾伦就感到撕心裂肺的心痛。<br/>随后他突然想起另一件事，又瞪向凯尼。<br/>“他的朋友们还在这里吗？”他急切地问，脑子里拼命地期望和祈祷着也许——<br/>“哦，那些人早死了。”<br/>凯尼平淡而冷漠的语气立刻让艾伦心里一沉，他为伴侣被迫失去亲友的经历感到悲痛万分。<br/>“那利威尔呢？”他急需知道答案。“你对他做了什么？他没事吧？”<br/>此时，凯尼仿佛厌倦了这个问题一般翻了个白眼。<br/>“我都没碰过他，”他答道。“不过，既然我们谈到了我亲爱的外甥，这正是我想见你的原因。”<br/>艾伦皱着眉，一种深深的不安占据心头。<br/>“目前，你还不知道即将发生什么，但我希望你知道。这样，当你清醒过来，手上沾满他的鲜血，你就会明白你为什么会这么做，以及你做了什么。”<br/>“你说什么？”艾伦因惊恐瞪大了双眼，越发汇集的恐惧是他恶心想吐。<br/>“正如我说的，你就是我的测试对象。我发明了一种血清，可以让人……我想用野性这个词比较合适。极具攻击力，无法辨认自己熟识的人，诸如此类的。作为一个狼人，我想情况会更糟一点，你会失去所有人性，变成你现在的样子。”当他说完最后一句话时，艾伦清晰地看见了他眼中闪着残忍的光，除了回瞪着他，艾伦别无他法。<br/>“你要明白，我不能就这么让利威尔逍遥自在，我觉得让他真正在乎的人来做这件事，可以说，会更让人满意。”<br/>艾伦已经明白凯尼接下来要说什么了，他感觉自己的脸色愈发惨白，一想到这儿，他的内心就充满了抗拒。<br/>“所以说，我不会杀利威尔，也不会伤害他，而你会。”</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>凯尼领着利威尔穿过大楼里长长的走廊，这是他从未来过的地方。走了几分钟之后，凯尼在一扇厚重的铁门前停了下来，利威尔挺直了腰杆，他意识到他们终于走到地方了。为什么把一个Alpha单独关在这，远离所有人，利威尔不明原因。但当他闻到气味时，他毫不费力地捕捉到了艾伦仍然依稀可见的气息，毫无疑问狼人就在这里。<br/>他已经做好了最坏的打算，凯尼打开了门，钥匙转了一圈，门上的锁咔哒一声开了。凯尼一语不发，然后把手铐钥匙扔进了房间，最后对利威尔微微一笑，一把把他推了进去。<br/>利威尔踉踉跄跄的往前走了一步，就听见身后的门砰地一声关上了，但他几乎没意识到，因为他的目光全落在瘫倒在地的艾伦身上。<br/>他感到摧心剖肝，心跳加速，立马伸手去抓钥匙，用颤抖的手设法解开手腕上的镣铐。双手自由之后，他跪倒在艾伦身旁，战战兢兢地将一只手放在他肩上，想把他翻过身来。利威尔没有看出任何伤痕，便如释重负地深吸一口气，弯下身子，把脸埋在Alpha的颈窝，紧紧地抱住了他。他的气味和记忆中的一样，没有掺杂任何杂质，只是有些稀薄。艾伦没有受伤，也没有转变成别的东西，仍然是完整的、真正的他自己。<br/>片刻之间他在想，如果艾伦没有事的话，凯尼为什么要带他来这，因为他实际上并不相信他的叔叔是为了安排一场温馨的团聚。但不管出于何种原因，利威尔享受着来自能听见艾伦胸腔中心脏跳动声音的安慰，这平稳的节奏告诉他，至少现在，一切都好。<br/>他不知道自己维持了这个动作多久，但是当他开始调整艾伦的身体时，他立即感觉到Alpha开始恢复意识了，他慢慢从拥抱中挣脱出来，这样他就可以看看他的脸了，艾伦的眼颤巍地睁开了。<br/>“艾伦？”他的声音因为激动而变得沙哑。<br/>艾伦的瞳色变成了金色，茫然地抬头看着他，利威尔惊讶地后退了几步。他意识到上一次看见这样的眼睛，还是在艾伦的情热期。<br/>“艾伦？”利威尔不确定地重复着，他向后稍稍挪了挪，想给两人之间留出点距离。当狼人发出一声低沉而愤怒的泡咆哮时，利威尔开始慌了，他能感受到他的愤怒，他的胸腔在震颤，攻击性让他开始动摇。<br/>利威尔恐慌地后退着，艾伦跪了下来，慢慢地环视着房间，嘴唇后拉，牙齿逐渐变得尖利，最后他将目光转回了利威尔身上。这双眼没有任何认出他的迹象，单纯的野性让利威尔心跳加速，因为他发现艾伦看他的眼神和捕食者看猎物的方式并无二致。<br/>“你做什么？”利威尔心惊胆战地问着，仍旧不断地后退，但没有迹象表明艾伦听懂了他在说什么，他亲眼看着狼人在变形的过程中丧失了人性。<br/>他的脸变了，五官变得尖锐，利齿变长，耳朵变尖，皮肤生出了毛发，体型越来越大，极具威胁性，衣服也因为不合身材而被撕裂了。<br/>利威尔以前从未近距离见过真正的狼人，当艾伦彻底失去人形的时候，他真的呆住了。他的指甲变成了长长的利爪，在地板上发出威胁的咔嚓声。可能是因为恐惧，几乎可以称之为歇斯底里的笑声从利威尔的嘴里冒了出来，他情不自禁的笑声在小房间里回荡着。艾伦的反应只有困惑和怀疑，他专注地盯着利威尔，停止了咆哮。这时利威尔才意识自己在哭，因为他的舌头尝到了留下脸颊的泪水的咸味。<br/>利威尔极力忍住了笑，向后退了几步，但这似乎又激怒了艾伦，他又咆哮着，四条腿朝他迈进了一步。利威尔毫不畏惧地看着艾伦的眼睛，他确信狼人会杀了自己。无论他们对艾伦做了什么，他身上都已经毫无人性可言了，和野兽没法讲道理。他真他妈的该赞扬凯尼，这对他来说真是个更加糟糕的烂摊子。留给他的只有两个选择，要么反击，成为杀死艾伦的凶手，要么任由自己被杀。<br/>这个狗娘养的施虐狂，他心想。<br/>利威尔不能说自己想死，但他真的精疲力尽了，他不想杀艾伦，所以结果就是后者。他麻木地躺在冰冷的地板上，笑声慢慢变成了一阵阵抽气，当艾伦巨大的阴影笼罩他时，他只是微微放松了身体，没有一点反应。他呆呆地望着天花板，能感受到艾伦温热的呼吸扑在他的喉咙上，他心想，至少现在自己能去见法兰和伊莎贝尔，离开这个鬼地方了，毕竟这也不算件坏事。即使这意味着他再也无法报复凯尼了。<br/>他静待着利齿刺进自己的皮肤，但过了几秒钟，他意识到艾伦并不是真的要攻击他，于是他困惑地皱起了眉。<br/>利威尔支起头以便能看到Alpha，但对方用探询的目光回望着他，接着陷入思考的脑袋又歪向了另一边。他的眼神已经失去攻击性，取而代之的是巨大的好奇心和其他更强烈的东西。利威尔不知该如何是好，只得按兵不动，他想自己既然没有反击或者逃跑，艾伦是不是就不再把他当成猎物了。然而，似乎是为了回应他沉默的疑惑，艾伦俯下身来，鼻尖贴在利威尔的喉结处深深地吸了一口气，开始发出低沉的隆隆声。过了几秒利威尔才认出这熟悉的低吟声。<br/>哦，利威尔反应过来。哦。<br/>“那好吧。”利威尔有些头晕眼花地说道。<br/>他抬起一只手，有些犹豫地放在艾伦的后脑勺上，指尖感受到了粗糙的毛发，然后他慢慢上移，摸上头顶的耳朵，他对这些软乎乎的毛发有些着迷。他的举动似乎令艾伦很是欣喜，可以说他是完全放松了趴在他身上，一边靠着那只抚摸他的手，一边发出低吟。艾伦压在身上的重量有点让利威尔喘不过气来，但他没有推开他，只是继续抚摸着他的耳后，也让自己慢慢平静了下来。<br/>几分钟之后，他感受到手掌下方的艾伦开始变了。当利威尔的手顺着Alpha的脖子往下滑的时候，他的皮毛变回了他平时柔顺的头发，其他部分变回了光滑的皮肤。压在他喉结上的鼻尖变回了一张正常人的面孔，利爪恢复了双手的模样，紧紧环抱着利威尔的身体。<br/>“艾伦？你变回来了？”他小心翼翼的问道，但他只得到了一声呼气作为回应。利威尔深呼吸了一下，然后紧紧拥住了对方的身体，接着又把艾伦推开了。<br/>“行了，快起来，让我好好看看你。”尽管艾伦不愿意挪动位置，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的，但他还是从利威尔的身上下来了，重新跪坐好，利威尔也坐了起来，两人面面相觑。<br/>面对着依旧是金色的眼眸，利威尔有些气馁，但并不惊讶。<br/>“我猜还没有呢。”他平静的说着，伸手温柔地捧起艾伦的脸，Alpha心满意足地闭上了眼。<br/>正当利威尔思索着凯尼在哪里的时候，也许他就在门口等着。他环顾了一下房间，当他注意到天花板角落的微型摄像头时，愣住了。他心惊肉跳，因为他才意识到有人在监视着他们。他早该想到的，他叔叔绝不会错过看着艾伦杀死自己的机会，他应该很好奇这到底怎么回事才对。但是随后，利威尔又想，为什么当艾伦变得温顺的时候，没有人出来干涉呢？这根本没道理，他还没来得及理清思绪，门上就传来砰地一声，好像有什么东西重重地撞在了门上。<br/>他把抚摸艾伦的手放下了，立即警觉起来，起身走向大门，准备打开它。但艾伦迅速地跟在他，咆哮着要把利威尔护在身后。<br/>“他妈的离远点！”利威尔懊恼地说着，不想艾伦靠近，这时又传来一阵巨响。<br/>利威尔愣住原地，门依旧紧闭着，在接下来的一阵静默中，他开始认真思考究竟发生了什么事。然后他突然意识到，警察也许就是今早突袭的，于是他冲过去一把抓住门把手，拼命猛拉。<br/>“喂！快开门！”他边喊边用拳头砸门。<br/>长时间的沉默之后，利威尔听见了锁被打开的声音，于是他后退一步，紧张地看着门被拉开了，露出两个穿着黑色防护服的男人，怀疑地用枪指着他们。利威尔松了口气，他这辈子都没想过自己会对警察心存感激。<br/>“妈的，谢谢了。”他毫不犹豫的走向走廊。利威尔没有任何预兆地让凯尼手下的一个警卫倒在了地板上不省人事。<br/>“你还好吗？”其中一个男人放下枪，向利威尔伸出手。他尚未碰到利威尔，艾伦就突然出现把男人猛地撞向墙上。<br/>利威尔还没来得及干预，另一个警察就举起枪瞄准了艾伦。利威尔亲眼见证了艾伦变化的全程，于是他想都没想就挡在了两人中间。<br/>“等等！别开枪！”他恳求道，举起双手以表诚意。<br/>“让开！”警察命令道，听见同伴的呻吟声，他又逼近了些。<br/>利威尔没有理睬他的命令，只是紧紧地抓着艾伦正死死压在警察颈动脉，扼住他喉咙的胳膊。<br/>“艾伦，放手。”当艾伦的反应不那么剧烈的时候，他更紧地抓着Alpha的手臂摇了摇。“我他妈让你放手！”<br/>当他转向利威尔的时候，眼神里的疯狂又回来了，但利威尔仍旧坚持着。<br/>“快点，艾伦。”他慢慢地照做了，并后退了一步，让男人喘息着滑坐在地板上。利威尔迅速拉开他们和警察之间的距离，拽走了艾伦。他的手一直稳稳地抓着艾伦的胳膊。艾伦没有反抗，但利威尔还是感受到了手下那紧绷的肌肉。<br/>“他怎么了？”警察依然举着枪问道，眼睛紧盯着艾伦，时刻准备着，以防他再胡闹。<br/>“我也不清楚他们对他做了什么，他可能得去看医生。”利威尔试图平复自己的心情，缓解一下紧张的局势。远处传来喊叫声和枪声。<br/>“他还会这样吗？”<br/>“不，我会控制住他的。”警察的沉默表明了他对这种局势的不信任，但利威尔猜测他不会就此开枪，<br/>“杰克，你没事吧？”他问的时候视线依然没有离开艾伦，那个警察挣扎着从地板上爬起来。<br/>“没事，我很好。”他咳嗽了一声，听起来有点生气，不悦地甩了艾伦一个眼刀。<br/>“你继续，我先领这俩人出去。”<br/>那人点点头，抓起掉在地上的枪，和他们保持着一段距离，随后一言不发地消失在了走廊上。<br/>“那我们走吧。”警察对他俩说道。“我先去守着这条路。”<br/>“等一下。”利威尔开口。刚刚转身的警察又回过头来。<br/>“咋了？”他不耐烦地问道，利威尔犹豫了一下。<br/>他想问问凯尼和韩吉的事，更想现在就去找他的叔叔，好宰了那个混蛋。但他又清楚，这个警察应该不会回答有关这次任务的问题，他也不可能就这么溜了，至少他现在还要为艾伦着想。无论他多想这么做。<br/>“没什么，”他平静地深吸一口气。“我们走吧。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者Note:逃跑的场景本该描写得很长，有很多血腥的动作戏，但最终还是写成了这样。我想有时候角色和剧情并不能符合你们的期待，如果让一些人对此的期待落空了，我很抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>译者Note:我就是来替舅舅说句他没能说出口的话。<br/>“艾伦·耶格尔你他娘的算个球的凶猛狼人，你他妈就是个只会撒娇打滚护食的大型犬！劳资简直对你失望透顶！”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>